


Little Dean One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Dean, Baby jensen, Big Brother Sam, Caregiver Castiel, Caregiver Danneel, Caregiver Jo, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Little Dean, Little Jensen, Little Reader, Mommy Danneel, Mommy Jo, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sick Dean Winchester, Stuffed Toys, bottles, caregiver sam, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean age regression and age play one shots (requests closed temporarily)





	1. You Need to be Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cas and Big Brother Sam  
> Dean has 1-2 year old headspace

The boys just got back from a long, stressful, and exhausting hunt. Dean needed to be little, that was obvious, both Sam and Castiel knew it. Unfortunately, Dean wasn't letting himself be little.

"Dean?" Castiel opened the door to Dean's room, "Dean, I believe you need some to regress."

"I'm fine Cas," Dean replied, somewhat harshly.

"I'm serious, you over worked yourself, you need to regress," Castiel explained.

Dean snapped back, "I already told you, I'm fine."

The rest of the day was the same. Castiel continued to attempt to get Dean to regress, but he wouldn't listen. When it got bad enough Sam joined in. They put on one of Dean's favorite little movies and made dinosaur chicken nuggets for lunch, but Dean was still suborn as ever.

Dean didn't realize that their attempts were actually kind of working. By one in the afternoon, Dean was between head spaces, desperately trying to be big. At one point Dean saw Sam and Castiel talking in the library. He almost ran over to ask them to play with him, but stopped himself. Another time he found Sam sitting on the couch alone.

The little side of Dean wanted to go climb into his lap and keep him company, 'Why's my Sammy all alone, Bubba need's cuddles," He thought to himself, before shaking that thought away, 'No, Sam's fine. But Bub- Sam, does look lonely and Daddy says- No! It's Cas, not Daddy! And it doesn't matter what he said. Sam is fine."

Dean began walking back to his room. He hoped if he got away from Sam and Castiel for a while he'd be able to stay big. On the way he started fidgeting. He had to go to the bathroom, but he didn't really acknowledge it. Dean only acknowledged it once it was too late. A wet patch was forming on his jeans, and a puddle at his feet. Dean's little side came through at full force and he broke down crying.

"Daddy!" Dean cried out.

Castiel didn't come when Dean called out for him. Dean was all alone. This only made him cry harder. He was wet, he was little, and Daddy wasn't coming to help. Dean wanted his daddy, he needed his daddy.

"Dah-Dee!" Dean was now sobbing, "Da-Ah-Dee!"

"Deano, hey, it's okay," a voice whispered to Dean.

Dean turned around to see Sam. His cheeks flushed red, he's never had an accident in front of his brother before. His embarrassment only lasted for a moment, he wanted his Sammy. Dean launched himself at Sam, wrapping his arms around the large man's neck and his legs around his waist. His force had knocked his brother over onto his bottom.

"Bubba!" Dean cried.

"Oh, Dean. It's okay, I've got you," Sam whispered, "Did you have an accident, buddy?"

Dean nodded into his brother's shoulder. Sam stood up, making sure not to let go of his brother, then picked the boy up. He carried Dean back to his room to get cleaned up.

Sam was not met with a pleasant response when he tried to start. He set Dean down on the bed, but the little clung to his body. Dean practically screamed when Sam tried to put him down. Sam quickly gave in and pulled his bother back into his arms.

"Dean, you've gotta let go so I can get you cleaned up. Please. I'll be quick, Deano, I promise," Sam pleaded with the crying boy in his arms.

"No!" Dean yelled.

Dean didn't want Sam to put him down, he wasn't done cuddling. Daddy wasn't there so he needed his big brother.

"Sam is right, Dean. You can't be changed if you're stuck to your brother," Castiel spoke softly.

Only one word could escape Dean's mouth, "Daddy!"

Dean didn't care what Daddy had said, he only cared that Daddy was back. Dean reached out towards his daddy. Castiel took Dean from Sam's arms and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Dean snuggled into his arms instantly, finding comfort in the fact that Daddy was back.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Castiel cooed softly.

"No! Wan Daddy!" Dean cried.

Castiel sighed, "Dean, I know you're upset, but I need to get you cleaned up. I don't want you to get a rash, little one."

"Wan Daddy!"

"I understand that, Dean, but you need to be cleaned," Castiel replied, "You will get a rash if I can't change you. Can you be super brave and let me put you down for a few minutes?"

Dean nodded and finally loosened his grip, he wanted to be brave for Daddy. Castiel smiled then kissed the baby's cheek. He pulled out a changing mat and unrolled it on the bed. Dean still wined when Castiel set him down but didn't cry this time, he was brave.

"Sam, could you find his bear? I think Dean would like something to hold while I change him," Castiel glanced at the taller man, awaiting an answer.

"Sure," Sam replied.

Castiel got out the rest of the changing supplies while he waited for Sam. Soon, Sam found the bear. It was a simple brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon on its neck. Dean reached out for the bear, then snuggled up to the plush toy once it was in his arms.

"I'm going to clean up the mess in the hallway, then take a shower," Sam explained, "I'm sure it would make Dean feel a little better if I didn't see this."

Castiel nodded, "Alright, Sam."

Castiel waited for Sam to leave the room then got to work cleaning his baby. He gently removed Dean's jeans and boxers, then going in with baby wipes. Dean started to cry again when the cold wipe made contact with his skin.

"I know, I'll try to be quick," Castiel hushed the boy.

Castiel grabbed Dean's Winnie the Pooh pacifier and popped it into the baby's mouth. He finished cleaning Dean with the wipes and rubbed him down with rash cream. He got the boy situated in a diaper and picked him back up. Dean snuggled into Castiel and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Let's get you into something more comfortable, Honeybee," Castiel suggested.

Castiel grabbed a green onesie and some white thigh high socks for the boy. He decided against pants, since all of Dean's sweats were in the dirty laundry. Dean's plan's, however, required the other option. 

"Pway outside," Dean's request was slurred and muffled by the pacifier, but Daddy knew what he was saying.

Castiel sighed and reopened the closet, "If you would like to go outside we will need to put some pants on you."

Dean played with his bear while Daddy looked for some pants. Luckily, he didn't have to play alone for long, Daddy was really quick. He left his bear on the bed, it always got dirty outside and Dean didn't want Sammy to put it in the loud, scary washing machine again.

Castiel got Dean into some blue jean overalls with snaps on the inner seams of the legs. He attached the pacifier to Dean's overalls with a pacifier clip, so the boy wouldn't lose it in the grass. By some miracle he managed to wrestle some shoes onto Dean's feet. Dean held his arms up so Daddy could carry him outside. 

Castiel set Dean in the grass and the baby started crawling around. He started picking up cool objects he found and putting them in his pocket. Dean gave up on crawling once his pocket was full. He opted to walk so he could hold more in his hands.

Dean was proud of how many cool things he could find. He wanted to show Daddy his treasures. He found Daddy sitting on a log and set off. It took Dean a bit longer to walk to Castiel than it would normally. The extra padding between his legs reduced his walk to more of a waddle.

Castiel smiled when Dean wandered back over to him. His smiled only grew when Dean started excitedly handing him the objects in his own hands and pockets. By the time Dean ran out of things to show his daddy, Castiel was holding three rocks, four small sticks, two bottle caps, and a raven feather. Dean was obviously proud of his find so Castiel couldn't just ignore them.

"Wow, these are so beautiful. Did you find these all by yourself?" Castiel asked.

"Uh uh," Dean nodded, "Found them just for Daddy."

Castiel pulled Dean into a hug, "Thank you. I love them."

Dean took the feather from Daddy's hands and climbed into his lap, "Wook, birdie feather wook wike Daddy's feathers." 

"I can see that," Castiel kissed his head, "You are so smart, my little Honeybee."


	2. Baby Brother's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Sam  
> Dean has a 2 year old head space

"No! Sammy, don't leave! Please! Don't leave me! Papa!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he got ready to leave the bunker.

Sam shoved Dean off of his body, "Get off of me, you freak! I'm not your 'Papa'! I'm tired of being responsible for you all the time! Why can't you just learn to grow up and take care of yourself!" Sam yelled, "You were supposed to be the big brother, you were supposed to be strong, but you're just a pathetic baby."

"Sammy, please don't leave me!" Dean pleaded through tears.

Dean tossed and turned in his crib as his dream continued. Eventually, Dean woke up from his nightmare with a jerk. He couldn't stop himself from crying. What is Sam really did leave him? What if Sam does hate all of this?

Sam woke up to Dean crying through the baby monitor. Unsure of what was going on Sam jumped out of bed and ran to his baby's room. He flung the door open to see Dean curled up in a ball on his bed, sobbing his heart out.

"De? Hey baby," Sam cooed softly, "It's just Papa. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Papa!" Dean looked up at Sam with big watery eyes, holding out his arms for Sam to pick him up.

Sam scooped Dean into his arms and cradled him close to his body. It only took him a moment to realize that Dean needed changed. He carried the baby over to the changing table grabbing all of the supplies before putting Dean down.

"I'm going to put you down for a second so I can get you changed," Sam explained.

Dean began to crying harder when he lost contact with his brother. Sam got to work, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. He got Dean out of the wet diaper and began cleaning him with the baby wipes, only making things worse.

"I know, baby, I know," Sam whispered, "Papa's almost done, I promise."

As soon as there was a clean diaper on Dean's bottom Sam picked him back up. He didn't bother trying to wrestle the pajama pants back onto Dean first. Dean clung to Sam like he was going to disappear if he let go.

"Can you tell me what happened, De?" Sam asked softly.

"Bad dweam," Dean whimpered in response.

Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and grabbed Dean's stuffed tiger from his crib, placing it in the baby's arms. He silently carried the baby back to his room. There was no way he was going to make Dean sleep alone after a nightmare.

Sam set Dean down where the blankets were already pulled up. He got himself settled on the other side, opening his arm's back up to his baby. Dean snuggled up to Sam, still sniffling and whimpering a bit, with his tiger squished between their two bodies and one of Dean's arms.

Dean had finally calmed down when he suddenly spoke, "You not gonna leave me, wight?" His eyes began filling with tears again when he said that.

"Of course not," Sam replied, he cupped Dean's face in his hands and made Dean look him in the eye, "I will never, ever, leave you, Dean Winchester. I love you so much, there is nothing on earth, in heaven, hell, or even purgatory, that could ever make me leave you."

"I love you, Papa," Dean spoke through a teary smile and buried his face into Sam's chest.

Sam kissed Dean's head, "I love you too. Now let's get back to sleep."

Sam and Dean fell asleep in each others' embrace. They were able to sleep through the rest of the night with no issues. No more nightmare. Dean had his Papa, and he wasn't going anywhere, Dean was okay.

Sam woke up to sudden weight on his chest and a familiar little giggle, "Papa, wake up!" Yup, his happy little boy was back, no more nightmares, no more tears.


	3. Baba's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> Daddy Cas, Big Brother Sam, Grandpa (Baba) Bobby  
> Dean has a 3-4 year old headspace

Sam pulled up to Bobby's house at nearly midnight, Cas sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Dean was sound asleep in the back seat of the impala when they arrived. Cas picked up Dean and tried not to wake him up. 

Sam and Cas had a big hunt that Dean was far to little to go on right now. Bobby was an obvious choice for a sitter, and it wasn't only because Dean would have thrown a fit if it were anyone else.

As Cas carried Dean towards the house he began to stir and wake. Dean whined and rubbed his eyes upon waking up. The boy began perking up a bit when he realized where they were. He squirmed out of Cas' arms and ran toward the house. He wanted to see his Baba. Bobby opened the door just moments before Dean reached it. He was instantly embraced by the regressed boy. 

"Baba!" Dean squealed.

Bobby hugged Dean tightly, "Hey Kid." He smiled.

"I missed you." Dean spoke softly, still tired and somewhat asleep.

"I missed ya too Dean." Bobby chuckled. It had only been a week since they'd last seen each other, but this was little Dean, he'd tell Bobby that he missed him if it'd only been a day.

Cas brings in Dean's bag, followed by Sam. Dean was now cuddled up to Bobby on the couch. Cas handed Dean his blanket and bee plush, Daisy, then crouched down in front of the boy.

"You be a good boy, alright." Cas told the boy.

Dean smiled back, "Okay Daddy."

"Goodbye, I love you Honeybee." Cas pressed a quick kiss onto Dean's forehead.

"Bye. I wuv you." Dean yawned.

Cas gave a kind smile, "Thank you for looking after him Bobby."

"It ain't any trouble. Any of you boys are always welcome."

"Well we best be going." Cas sighed, "We will back in a few days."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Bobby replied.

"Alright Bobby." Sam chuckled, closing the door behind himself and Cas.

Bobby turned back towards Dean. The poor thing could barely keep his eyes open. He was clutching his blanket it one hand and cuddling his stuffed bee in the other.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Bobby helped Dean stand up and lead him to the guest room. 

Dean woke up around seven, finding Daisy missing from his arms. After a moment of panicked searching Dean found the toy on the floor next to the bed. He scooped the bee up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Daisy. I won't drop you like that again, I promise." Dean explained, there was no way he would let something so awful happen to her ever again.

Dean wandered out of the room still in his pajamas, well pajama pants and a large hoodie he stole from Sam that the hunter just couldn't take back because Dean looked so darn cute in it. He ventured down the hall towards the stairs. He hopped down the stairs, almost falling once or twice, but always regaining his balance. Dean began wandering the house looking for Bobby. He was bored, and Baba wasn't there to play with him.

"Baba." Dean called out.

When there was no reply Dean huffed and flopped onto the couch. He saw the door to the basement and got curious, Baba says that he's not big enough to go into the basement. Dean didn't understand that one bit, he is a big boy, and it can't be that bad, Daddy and Sammy are allowed to go. He could go investigate, Baba wouldn't have to know.

Dean opened the door and glanced down into the dark room. He held on to Daisy tighter, to make her feel safe, definitely not because the dark basement scared Dean, not at all. Dean took a deep breath then ventured down the stairs.

Once down stairs Dean searched for the lights. He turned them on and looked around, there were lots of knives and guns, as well as other things Dean wasn't supposed to play with. He began exploring, looking at all of the cool things around the basement. 

Dean began messing around with a cool knife he found, it was the coolest thing ever in his mind. Daddy won't even let him use a knife to cut his food. While playing something very bad happened, he accidentally cut his hand. It really wasn't that bad, big Dean has had much worse injuries, but this was more than enough to make little Dean cry.

Bobby left his room, dressed for the day. He checked the guest room, Dean was obviously already awake, he couldn't have been for long, it war only seven ten. He went down stairs, but Dean wasn't there. Bobby noticed the basement door open, of course he'd forgot to lock it last night. He was a little shocked that Dean would go into the basement, the kid was terrified of the dark, and rarely broke the rules.

When Bobby began heading down the stairs he could hear little sniffles. He rushed down the stairs to find Dean silently crying on the floor, still in his pajamas, with his bee in his lap. Dean noticed Bobby and quickly hid his hand.

"Hey Dean." Bobby knelt in front of the crying boy.

Dean sniffled, "Hi Baba."

"Did ya hurt yer self?" Bobby asked, noticing Dean hiding his hand and the knife on the ground. Dean bit his lip and nodded, "This is why ya aren't supposed to come down here kid."

"I'm sorry Baba." Dean whimpered.

Bobby sighed, "Yeah, I know. Come on, let's get ya cleaned up."

Bobby wrapped Dean's hand in a bandanna. He picked up Daisy and held on to Dean's non injured hand, leading the boy back upstairs. Dean was led over to the kitchen table and then given his bee.

"Go on and have a seat." Bobby pulled out a chair for Dean .

Dean sat down and waited for Bobby to grab the first aid kit. He didn't like it that Bobby had to clean his cut, he knew it was going to hurt.

"Let me see your hand." Bobby instructed.

"Don't wanna." Dean mumbled.

"You've gotta let me clean it or it'll get infected." Bobby explained.

Dean didn't realize he was crying, "B-but it's gonna hurt."

"It's gonna hurt a lot worse if I can't clean it." Bobby replied, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

" 'kay." 

Dean held out his bleeding hand, hiding his face in Daisy. Bobby undid the bandanna and began cleaning the cut. Once his hand was clean and bandaged Dean began to calm down. Sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"All done." Bobby smiled at Dean briefly before gaining a more serious look, "You know that you aren't allowed in the basement Dean."

"I know Baba." Dean mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Bobby sighed, "You broke the rules, I'm gonna have to put ya in time out for that."

"But-"

"No buts. You broke the rules." Bobby repeated, then holding out his hand, "Give me Daisy, then go stand in the corner."

"But I need her." Dean replied, clutching the toy tighter.

"You aren't allowed toys in time out." Bobby explained.

Dean already knew this rule, but it was worth a shot. He handed Daisy to Bobby then walked over to the corner, tears threatening to fall again. He only had five minutes, but it felt like forever. The timer beeped and Dean ran into Bobby's arms.

" 'm sorry Baba, I won't do it again! I promise." Dean cried.

Bobby gave Dean a hug then handed him the plush toy, "Calm down kid, it's alright. Let's eat some breakfast then we can watch a movie."

"Cars?" Dean asked hopefully. 

This didn't surprise Bobby one bit. It wouldn't be a visit from little Dean if they didn't watch Cars.

"You bet." Bobby smiled.

After breakfast Dean sat on the couch with Bobby and Daisy watching Cars. He loved going to Baba's house, even if he got hurt, and got himself in trouble. Maybe later, if he was really good, they could work on one of the cars together. Even if it was really just Bobby fixing a car, while Dean played around and occasionally tightened a bolt or two.


	4. Requests

I need requests.

Please include Dean’s little age, his caregiver and a basic summary of the plot. If there is something you don’t want please tell me so I don’t include something you don’t like.

X readers are allowed and Dean does not have to be the only little. I will also do little Jensen.


	5. Looking for Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> Daddy Cas, Big Brother Sammy  
> Dean has a 2-3 year old headspace

"Daddy, I miss Sammy." Dean pouted.

Cas pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, "I know sweetheart, but Sammy can't be here right now."

"But I miss him lots." Dean's lip began to quiver with tears threatening to fall.

Dean didn't wan't Sammy to be gone on that stupid hunt any more, he wanted his 'big' brother. Sam had been gone for a week on a hunt. He was supposed to be back two days ago, but he came across another hunt on the way home. Cas couldn't tell Dean but Sam was going to come see them that night as a surprise.

"I know you miss him, but he'll come home soon." Cas explained briefly, "Why don't you go play in your room and I'll make us some dinner?"

Dean sighed, "Fine." 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and went back to his room. He jumped on to his bed and picked up his purple and blue puppy, Sprinkles. While lying there with his stuffies Dean had an idea. He could go find Sammy, then he would get to see his Sammy and he could help him hunt. Yes, this was a great idea.

Dean set down the puppy then ran to his closet and pulled out some sneakers. He quickly pulled them onto his feet. He stood up and realized his shoes were on the wrong feet. With an annoyed huff Dean pulled off his shoes and stuck them on the correct feet. He did his best tying them, though they'd likely be undone in a few minutes.

Dean picked up Sprinkles and hugged her tightly, "Bye bye Spwinkles, I'll come back weally soon, pwomise." 

Dean quietly made his way out of his room to the front door. He looked into the kitchen where his Daddy was making dinner. Dean silently opened the front door and stepped outside.

Sam was driving back to Cas and Dean's house when his phone rang. He saw Cas' caller ID and picked up. Before he could even say hello Cas began rambling.

"Sam, Dean is gone!" Cas panicked, "I don't know where he could have gone."

Sam could hardly make out what Cas was saying, "He's gone?"

"Yes, he's little, and he isn't answering his phone, if he even has it with him." Cas explained.

"Alright, we'll find him Cas. How long has he been gone?" Sam asked, pulling off to the side of the road so he didn't get too distracted while driving.

"I-I don't know, at least a half hour." Cas answered quickly, hoping that Dean hadn't been gone any longer. 

"You start looking for him, but stay near the house just in case he comes back. I'm going to drive around and look for him." Sam replied.

Dean didn't know where he was, or where he was going. It was dark, and he was getting really scared. He was really wishing he'd brought a jacket too, he was really cold. Dean just kept telling himself that he needed to find Sammy, and everything would be alright when he found his 'big' brother.

Sam saw Dean walking down the sidewalk and instantly pulled over. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the boy.

"Dean!" Sam called out, getting Dean to turn around.

"Sammy!" Dean ran into Sam's arms, "I-I was lost and I was scared, a-and I missed you."

"Dean you can't do that. Daddy and I were so worried about you." Sam explained, holding the shivering boy in his arms, "You could have froze, or gotten hurt, or someone could have taken you."

Dean clung to Sam and buried and his face into his brother, "I'm sowwy. I-I jus' missed you a-and I wanted to find you."

"I know. I missed you too, I missed you so much Dee." Sam replied, kissing the top of Dean's head, "But you can't run off like that, you got lost and it's freezing out here."

Dean began crying into his brother, "I sowwy Sammy."

"I know, and I forgive you, you just scared me that's all." Sam explained, picking up Dean like a toddler, "Let's call Daddy and get you home."

Sam carried Dean to the car and set him in the passenger seat. He took off his jacket and placed it over Dean's shoulders. Once Dean was situated and warming up, Sam called Castiel to tell him that Dean was alright.

Sam carried Dean inside to a still panicked Castiel.

"Dean, don't do that to me! I thought someone had taken you."

"I'm sowwy Daddy. I wanted to find Sammy." Dean explained

"I know baby," Cas sighed, "But you're still going to have to sit in the naughty corner for leaving by yourself."

Dean's face drop and he began pleading, "N-no, please Daddy. No naught cornew. Please. I'm sowwy."

Cas almost took the punishment back when he saw how distressed his little boy was. He hated having to punish Dean, especially when Dean's actions had good intentions, but Dean had to learn.

Sam carried Dean over to his naughty corner and set him down on the red chair. Dean looked up at Sam, ready to plead with him to get out of time out. Surely Sammy wouldn't make him stay in timeout. But Sam didn't even allow Dean the chance to say anything.

"Think about what you did wrong Buddy, then I'll come back when your time is up." Sam spoke softly, then standing up and walking away from the boy.

Sam and Cas quickly noticed Dean anxiously playing with his fingers. They knew he needed something to calm him, this was a punishment but he still deserved comfort. Cas grabbed Sprinkles from Dean's room and silently gave the toy to Dean. Dean hugged her tightly and buried his face into the plush fabric.

The second the timer beeped Dean looked around for Sam. Not a moment later Sam was there. Sam handed Dean a sippy cup of hot chocolate, then picked him up. He carried Dean over to the couch and sat down, setting the boy on his lap. Castiel sat down next to them.

"Dean, do you know why you were in time out?" Cas asked.

Dean bit his lip and looked down, "Cause I left the house by myself, a-and I didn' tell Daddy where I went. But I-I not gonna do it again, pwomise." he mumbled, playing with his puppy's ears.

"That's right baby." Cas was glad Dean had actually learned something from this.

Dean reached out for a hug from his Daddy. Cas of course hugged his boy, gently kissing his cheek. Dean smiled, he was happy. Sure he'd just been in timeout but he had his Daddy and his Sammy, and they weren't mad at him, they still loved him.

"How about we all go eat some dinner?" Cas suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm sure someone is hungry." Sam agreed, ticking Dean's tummy.

Dean giggled and squirmed, "Yeah." He nodded.


	6. Babysitters and Playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> Papa/Uncle Cas, Daddy/Uncle Gabe, Big brother Sam, Little Male Reader  
> Dean has 3-4 year old headspace  
> Reader has a 1-2 year old headspace

Dean was bouncing off the walls. Today Sammy was coming to watch him while Daddy did boring Daddy stuff, and his best friend Y/N was coming to play. Y/N is littler than Dean, but he doesn't mind. He always tells Uncle Gabe, "I'm a good big bwothew, I can take cawe of him.".

"Awe they comin' yet Papa?" Dean asked, bouncing in his seat.

"Not yet sweetheart, and asking won't make them come any faster." Cas chuckled, setting a bowl of cereal in front of Dean.

"I know I'm just e'cited!" Dean explained.

Cas smiled and sat down next to his little boy. Dean rushed through his breakfast, probably thinking that it would somehow make everyone come faster. Of course Dean's plan didn't work out too well, he still had to wait another hour, playing all by himself before the door bell rang.

Dean rushed over to the door to open it. It took him a moment to figure out the lock, but he did it. He opened the door to his uncle and best friend, very excited.

"Y/N!" Dean squealed, quickly embracing you.

"Hey where's my hug?" Gabriel asked, opening his arms.

Dean smiled and hugged his uncle, "Sowwy Uncle Gabe." He giggled.

Once Dean was done with all his excited hugging everyone went inside. Castiel came into the front room to join everyone. He made his way over to you fist giving you a hug, a much less aggressive one than Dean had.

"Hello, Y/N." Cas smiled, "How is my favorite nephew?"

You smiled up at your uncle, "Good. How Unca Cas?"

"I'm doing wonderful, thank you for asking." Cas answered your question, then going to talk to his brother.

Dean brought his cars over to where you were standing, "Do you wanna play with cars?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

The two of you sat down and began playing. After a couple of minutes Dean found a black car in the bin. He smiled and held out the car offering it to you.

"This is Baby, she's just like my weal Baby. And she's supew cool."

You looked at the car a bit confused at first, "Fo' me to pway?"

"Uh huh, cause she's the best caw and you're my best fwiend." Dean explained.

You happily excepted the toy and continued playing. It was interrupted once by your Daddy asking if you and Dean wanted something to drink. Then again when a loud knock came at the door.

Dean jumped up excitedly and ran to the door. He swung it open and practically flung himself at the person outside.

"Sammy!" Dean squealed jumping into the arms of his 'older' brother.

Sam set Dean on his hip and gave him a big hug, "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"Supew dupew good. I'm gonna help you take cawe of Y/N today." Dean stated proudly.

"Really? I'm glad, I'm sure I'll need lots of help." Sam smiled and set Dean down on the floor, then walking over to you and tussled your hair, "How are you bud?"

"Good." You smiled and giggled behind your pacifier.

Dean sat back down next to you, followed by Sam, "Are you two playing cars?"

"Yeah." You nodded, "Wook, De wet me pway wif Baby!"

Sam smiled, "Wow, that's awesome. I bet it's lots of fun too."

You and Dean both nodded before returning to the game.

Gabriel and Cas walked back into the room with juice, a bottle for the baby and a sippy cup for the 'big boy'. They gave each boy their respective cup. Finally ready to leave they each kissed their little goodbye, then Gabe walked over to Dean.

"Alright Deano, are you gonna be a good helper for Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh huh." Dean nodded proudly, "I'm gonna help Sammy and take cawe of Y/N, I'll do a weally good job. I pwomise Uncle Gabe."

Gabriel smiled, "Alright Kiddo, I trust you." Then moving back to you and giving you another kiss on the forehead, "Bye Squirt, I love you."

You kissed your Daddy's nose, "Bye bye Daddy."

With that the two angels began heading out the door. They knew their boy were in good hands, besides they wouldn't be gone long.

"Bye Papa. Bye Uncle Gabe." Dean smiled and waved two the angels.

You quickly followed suit waving, "Bye bye."

You and Dean played a bunch of games, cars, house, superheroes. Dean showed you all of his coloring books, letting you pick which one you wanted first, because that's what good big brothers do. Sam even let you and Dean play with his hair, well you and Dean began playing with his hair then he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes.

Pretty soon it was time for lunch. Sam had you and Dean move the toys into the kitchen so he could keep and eye one the two of you. This time the playing didn't last as long though, because Dean wanted to help cook.

"Can I help? Please?" Dean asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes, "I'll do weally good Sammy, I pwomise."

Sam chuckled, "Alright Dean."

Dean climbed onto the counter to help Sam with the pasta, getting to pour things in and stir. While Sam and Dean cooked the mac and cheese, you sat on the floor playing with some toys. Not too long after Dean started he jumped off the counter and sat down next to you.

"Do you wanna help me mix in the cheese?" Dean asked.

You gave a happy nod and the two of you stood up. Sam helped you onto the counter so you could stir in the cheese. You and Dean went back and forth mixing the cheese until Sam said it was good.

Sam dished the food and everyone happily ate their lunches. Unfortunately, after lunch time came nap time, and you did not want to take a nap. You missed your Daddy and you weren't going to take a nap with out him there.

"No!" You stomped your foot in protest.

"Please Y/N, I promise it won't be that bad." Sam pleaded, only receiving another 'No'.

It wasn't fair Dean wasn't going down for a nap. If it's nap time why didn't Dean have to take a nap? Dean's big but he's not a grown up.

Sam managed to pick you up and carry you to bed. You were still grumpy and pouty but too tired to actually protest. You were left alone in the bed crying. After around twenty minutes the door opened. You looked up hoping for your Daddy, but instead Dean walked in.

"Hi." Dean smiled and climbed into the bed, "It's okay Y/N. I don't like naps either, but Sammy said you need to get sleep, so I'm gonna take a nap too, so you not alone."

"Tank you De." You smiled and cuddled up to Dean.

The two of you fell asleep together in the bed. Neither of you even woke up when your Daddy and Dean's Papa returned. You didn't wake up when they went to check on you and ended up awing over the sight.


	7. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request
> 
> Mama Jo  
> Dean has a 1/2-1 year old headspace

Dean felt around, hoping that he had his phone on him. He felt his phone in his pocket and fumbled with it. He could barely navigate it, his vision was slightly blurry and he was aging down fast. Dean managed to make out the number one and speed dialed Jo.

Lucky for Dean, Jo answered right away, "Hey Dean. What's up?"

Dean had just enough to force out a quiet, "M-Mama." before he burst into tears.

"Dean, baby what's wrong? What happened?" Jo asked in a panic. Dean couldn't reply, all he could do was cry, "I need you to tell me what's wrong baby. Can you do that for Mama?"

Dean tried to explain that he was sick but all that came out were whimpers, eventually he managed to force out two words, "N-need Mama."

"Dean, baby, I'm coming over." Jo explained, "Mama will be there soon."

Dean whimpered in response. Jo hung up and Dean tried his best not to cry. He sat curled up on the couch, waiting for his Mama.

After what felt like forever he heard the door open. Dean jumped up to run into his Mama's arms. His head was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach.

Dean doubled over, vomiting all over the floor and his shirt. His lip quivered and his eyes filled with tears. Dean couldn't stop himself from crying. He fell down onto his bottom in front of the puddle of stomach bile and sobbed.

"Shh." Jo sat down and pulled Dean onto her lap and began gently running her fingers through his hair, "Shh, shh, I've got you baby."

I wasn't until he was sitting on his Mama's lap that Dean realized his pants were wet. He looked back to the couch seeing a wet patch where he'd been sitting. Dean began to cry harder, he'd made a mess on the floor and the couch, Mama was going to be really mad at him.

Jo noticed Dean trying to scramble off her lap. She'd already knew he'd thrown up and that he'd had an accident so she didn't know what the problem was. Dean kept his eyes hidden in his hands, he didn't want Mama to be mad.

Jo continued to pet Dean's hair, "Dean, look at me."

Dean could hear in her voice that she was serious, he looked up at her with big wet eyes, ready for the yelling to start. 

"There are those pretty green eyes." Jo smiled and kissed the baby's warm forehead, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Jo picked up her baby and carried him to the bathroom. She carefully removed Dean's shirt, pants and boxers, then wiped off his face. 

Jo filled the bathtub with warm water, not warm enough to bring up Dean's fever, but not cold enough to make the boy uncomfortable. Once the tub was full Jo set Dean in the water. Dean whimpered and reached his arms out for Jo to hold him.

"Shh, shh. I know my sweet boy." Jo whispered, gently running her fingers through her baby's hair, "My poor baby is feeling really yucky, huh?"

All Dean could get out was a small whimper. Jo sighed, she kissed the top of Dean's head and grabbed one of his hands. She washed Dean body and hair. Jo gave Dean a few toys to keep him occupied while she cleaned up the front room.

Jo returned to a sobbing Dean reaching out for his Mama. She helped him out of the bath. Getting him dry was it's own challenge. The moment Dean was out of the water he wanted to be held again. Jo had to wrap Dean in towel and practically had to hug him dry. She kept him wrapped in the towel, keeping one arm around his waist while using the other to towel dry his hair.

"Let's get you dressed little man."Jo smiled and blew a raspberry on Dean's neck, hoping to get a smile out of him.

Dean giggled and squealed, giving Jo the first smile she'd seen from him all day. Jo kissed Dean's cheek and picked him up. Dean snuggling up to her instantly.

Dean was resting his head on Jo's shoulder. He wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular, just letting Jo carry him to his nursery. Jo set Dean on the changing table then grabbed a diaper, cream, and powder. She got him into the diaper as quickly as she could.

Jo left to grab Dean's clothes as well as few other items for the baby. Dean was not happy about Jo leaving but he squealed with excitement when he saw what his Mama had. Jo was holding his green blankie and a pacifier, and he reached out for the items. Jo handed Dean the blanket and slipped the pacifier into his mouth.

With Dean a bit more content Jo was able to get him dressed. She got him into a baby blue footie pajamas, with snaps along the legs and crotch for easy diaper changes. Jo clipped Dean's pacifier to his onesie then sat him up.

"There we go." Jo smiled, "My baby looks so cute. Yeah my little cutie pie." She cooed softly.

Dean started coughing, causing his pacifier to fall out of his mouth. When he finally stopped he let out a quiet whimper. He slipped his thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it. Jo pulled Dean's thumb out of his mouth and gave him his pacifier back.

"How about a bottle? Does that sound good?" Jo asked softly.

Dean mumbled something around his pacifier, with a small smile. He seemed to think that a bottle was a great idea. Jo did want to get some fluids into Dean's system but it was mainly an excuse to get the boy some medicine.

Jo carried Dean to the kitchen and set him down on the counter. She gave Dean some crackers to eat while he waited. Jo filled a baby bottle with orange juice and got out some medicine. Dean started whimpering  when he saw the medicine.

"I know you don't want to take it, but it will help you get better." Jo explained.

Dean gave Jo his best puppy dog eyes in hopes that he could get out of taking the medicine. But of course Mama is a big traitor and he still had to take his medicine. Jo had to force Dean's mouth open to get him to take his medicine, but once it was down he could finally get his bottle.

Jo carried Dean back to her own room. She sat down on the and situated Dean properly across her lap, then slipped the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth. Gently brushing some hairs away from his warm forehead as he sleepily drank his juice. Dean only made it halfway through his bottle before he pulled away and yawned. Jo giggled at her baby's sleepy expression.

"I think a certain little baby needs a nap." Jo smiled.

Jo gave Dean his pacifier before he could slip his thumb into his mouth. She settled Dean in under the covers, then cuddling up next to him. Jo ran her fingers through Dean's hair and rubbed his back, quickly lulling the boy to sleep.


	8. Babysitting Little Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Danneel, Uncle Jared, Aunt Genevieve  
> Jensen has 3 year old headspace

Danneel gently shook Jensen’s shoulders, “Jen, baby, wake up.”

“Nu, s’eepy,” Jensen whined.

“Come on its time to got to Jared and Genevieve’s.”

“Five more minutes?”

“You asked me that five minutes ago. We’re going to be late. It’s time to get up,” Danneel replied.

Jensen got out of bed and trudged to the family room. Danneel handed him a package of pop tarts. She practically drug him to the car. Once Jensen was buckled in Danneel drove the Jared and Genevieve’s house.

Jensen hopped out of the car and ran to the front door. He rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Jensen didn’t waste a second once Jared opened the door.

"Unca Jared!" Jensen yelled as he jumped into the taller man.

"Hey little dude," Jared tussled Jensen's still sleep messy hair, "Hey Danneel."

"Hi Jared," Danneel replied.

Genevieve walked into the room, "Hey guys," She greeted.

Jensen squirmed out of Jared's arms and ran towards Genevieve, "Auntie Gen!"

Genevieve hugged Jensen and kissed his cheek, "Hi Jensen. How's my favorite little boy?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you ready to stay with Uncle Jared and I for a few days?" Genevieve asked the bouncing little.

"Uh huh," Jensen nodded.

"Alright, this bag has sippy cups, pacifiers, a toothbrush, and a few toys that Jensen didn't insist on shoving into the backpack," Danneel explained setting down a black bag, "All of Jensen's clothes and most of his favorite toys are in the backpack he's wearing. Nothing special about what to feed him, just don't let him eat too much sugar. He normally takes a nap from two to three, if he doesn't go down make sure he gets a timeout if he's being cranky."

"Anything special about getting him to bed?" Jared asked.

"Bedtime is at nine, if he decides he needs a story you can make one up or there are some books in his bag. Before he goes to bed, make sure he brushes his teeth, then be sure that he has his blue blanket and Bunny. He'll be sure to let you know which stuffie is Bunny." Danneel rambled through the list of things she wanted to tell them, "He usually wakes up around seven thirty but might wake up sooner because he's sleeping in a different bed."

"I think we've got it, Dannee," Genevieve smiled.

"Alright," Danneel sighed, she cupped Jensen's face with her hands, "Be good, okay?"

"I will, Mommy," Jensen smiled.

"I love you Cubbie-bear," Danneel kissed Jensen's nose.

"I wuv you too."

Danneel wrapped her boy in a hug, "Bye, baby."

"Bye bye Mommy," Jensen mumbled into her shoulder.

Danneel left for her trip, leaving Jensen with Uncle Jared and Aunt Genevieve. Jensen was a little sad at first, he was going to miss his mommy. After a few minutes Jensen was happy as ever and ready to play.

"Can we pway outside?" Jensen asked excitement laced in his voice.

Jared smiled, "Yeah, let's go Buddy."

Jared carried Jensen outside piggyback style. Jensen was squealing and giggling the whole way to the backyard. They spent a few hours in the yard, only coming back inside because they wanted lunch.

Jensen was having so much fun. He got to have mac and cheese for lunch and a sippy cup of juice. Then he got to color and watch a movie with Aunt Genevieve.

Eventually, night time rolled around and Jensen got to call Danneel. He excitedly told her about his day. Once he was done talking to Mommy he had to get ready for bed. Jensen was out almost instantly.

The next day was just as exciting for Jensen. There was always so much to do. Uncle Jared and Aunt Genevieve are always fun to play with.

The third day things took a turn. Jensen started to miss Danneel. He wasn’t as up for playing. When it came time for a nap Jensen broke down.

“I want Mommy!” Jensen cried, “I want my Mommy!”

“I know, Jensen,” Jared whispered as he rubbed Jensen’s back, “I know.”

Jensen eventually cried himself to sleep. Jared was still holding him and rubbing his back. Jensen was laying his head on Jared’s shoulder, sucking on his pacifier while he slept.

“He stopped crying?” Genevieve walked into the guest room.

“After he fell asleep,” Jared replied, setting Jensen down in the bed.

Genevieve sighed, “Poor thing. At least Danneel will be back tomorrow.”

When Jensen woke up from his nap he wouldn’t say anything. He would still communicate nonverbally, but he refused to talk. Jared and Genevieve tried to get him to say something but he wouldn’t. Jensen finally said something after dinner.

“Can we call Mommy now?” He asked softly.

“Yes, we can call her now,” Genevieve smiled.

Genevieve called Danneel on FaceTime and gave the phone to Jensen. Jensen waited anxiously for what felt like hours. Danneel answered and Jensen’s face lit up.

“Mommy!” Jensen squealed.

“Hi Cubbie-bear,” Danneel smiled at her little boy, “You called early today.”

Jensen nodded, “I miss you.”

“Aww, I miss you too, baby.”

Jensen felt tears welling in his eyes, “I want you to come home,” He whimpered.

Danneel’s heart broke at the sight of Jensen crying, “I’m going to come home tomorrow, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“What did you do today, Jensen?” Danneel asked.

“Auntie Gen colored with me, and Unca Jared let me help make wunch,” Jensen answered.

“That sounds like fun,” Danneel smiled.

Jensen agreed, “Uh huh.”

“I’m so sorry baby, but Mommy has to get back to work,” Danneel explained.

“Oh, okay,” Jensen looked down.

“Love you and I’ll call you again before you go to bed,” Danneel reassured him.

Jensen smiled a bit, “I wuv you too.”

“Bye Cubbie.”

“Bye Bye Mommy.”

Danneel kept her promise and called back a few hours later. Luckily, Jensen wasn’t as emotional this time around.

“Hi Jensen,” Danneel waved to the sleepy boy.

“Hi Mommy,” Jensen sleepily rubbed his eyes, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby boy. Only one more day,” Danneel smiled.

Jensen yawned, “I’m reawwy excited to see you.”

“I can tell,” Danneel giggled, “You get to sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, night night, Mommy. I wuv you.”

Danneel blew Jensen a kiss through the screen, “Goodnight. I love you too, sweetheart.”

Jensen woke up the next morning to a kiss on the cheek. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over, extremely confused. His eyes widened and he hopped out of bed.

“Mommy!” Jensen cheered.

“Good morning Cubbie-bear,” Danneel replied and kissed Jensen’s forehead.

“I thought you weren’t coming home till after wunch time,” Jensen mumbled into her shoulder.

Danneel pulled back from the hug and ran her fingers through Jensen’s hair, “I got done early and wanted to surprise you, baby.”

“I wuv you,” Jensen hummed, pulling his mommy back into a hug.


	9. Lost in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request
> 
> Daddy Cas, Uncle Gabe, Big Brother Sam
> 
> Dean has a 3 year old headspace

Dean was running around the bunker playing superhero. Sam had even helped him tie his favorite blanket around his neck so he could have a cape. He ran all around the bunker saving random things he found from 'bad guys'. Dean was having all sorts of fun, even if everyone was too busy to play with him.

After a while Dean got tired of running and just wandered around. There were lots of big doors lining the hallways. He curiously opened a door and peaked inside.

Dean looked around the room cautiously. It was dark and dust, and full of weird stuff that he could only assume was grown up stuff. He'd never seen this room before. Now that Dean thought about it he wasn't even sure he'd ever seen this hallway before.

Dean looked around for anything familiar. Everything looked the same, but he didn't recognize any of it. He quickly realized he was lost. Dean was beginning to panic. He couldn't even remember which way he came from anymore.

"Daddy? Sammy? Unca Gabe?" Dean called out loudly, hoping one of them would hear him, "Daddy!?" 

No one was responding to him, not Sammy, or Daddy, or Uncle Gabe. Dean could feel the tears welling in his eyes. This wasn't very much fun anymore. He wanted his family, and his bunny, and his paci.

Castiel was searching frantically for Dean. He'd been too busy to play with Dean earlier so the boy ran off to ask Gabriel and Sam. He remembered that Dean had been running around the bunker earlier, but he hadn't seen or heard him in a while.

"Sam, have you see Dean?" Cas asked, looking around for the regressed boy.

"No," Sam looked up from his book, "Did you check his room?"

"Yes, he wasn't there." Castiel explained, "I'm not sure where he could have gone. I know he didn't leave the bunker. He told me earlier that he was going to see Gabriel and yourself, but I haven't seen him since then."

"I don't know where he is. You could check my room, but I doubt there's anything in there that he'd be interested in." Sam replied.

Sam checked his room for Dean, finding no one. He continued searching for his brother, coming up with nothing. Sam ran into Gabriel on his search.

"Gabe, do you know where Dean is?" Sam asked, "Cas and I can't find him anywhere."

"Not a clue." Gabriel answered, "Haven't seen him since he asked me to play super heroes with him."

Cas was rushed into the room, "We need to hurry. Dean is in distress, he's been praying to me, he's scared, and lost somewhere."

Dean opened another door and a large spider ran out. Dean jumped and screamed. He really doesn't like spiders. Dean decided right then and there that he wasn't going to open anymore doors. 

With some difficulty, Dean took off his 'cape' so he could cuddle his blankie. He clutched his blanket tightly in one hand and slipped his thumb of the other into his mouth. Daddy always tells him not to suck on his thumb, because that's what the paci is for, but right now he doesn't have his paci and Daddy isn't here.

"Daddy? Unca Gabe? S-Sammy?" Dean cried.

When no one replied Dean sat down against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He sat alone, crying into his knees, until he heard someone call his name. Dean jumped up, dropping his blanket, and looked around.

"Unca Gabe?" Dean called out.

Next thing he knew Gabriel came running around the corner, "Dean."

"Unca Gabe!" Dean ran into Gabriel's arms, sobbing.

Gabriel scooped up Dean into his arms, "Shh, it's okay kiddo. I've got you."

"Was wost, a-an' scawed, an' couldn' find you, or Daddy, o-or Sammy." Dean tried to explain through sobs and gasps.

"I've got you now." Gabriel whispered.

"Wan' Daddy, a-an' Bubba." Dean sniffled.

"I know Deano." Gabriel hushed the boy, "We'll go find Daddy and Bubba."

Gabriel picked up the blue and purple blanket off the floor and handed it to his nephew. Dean accepted the blanket, clutching it with one hand and clinging to his uncle with the other. Soon enough they came across Sam and Castiel.

"Daddy! Sammy!" Dean squirmed out of Gabriel's arms and tackled the two men in a hug, crying once more.

Cas picked up his boy and hugged him tight, "Oh Dean. I was so worried Baby Bee."

"Was scawed Daddy. Couldn' find you." Dean explained as he buried his face into his Daddy.

"Shh, I've got you now." Cas whispered.

Cas carried Dean out to the family room. Sam brought Dean his stuffed bunny, Toby, and a blue pacifier. Dean excepted the items cuddling his bunny close to his body. He sucked on his pacifier and finally began to really relax.

"I think we should watch Care Bears. What do you think?" Gabriel asked.

Dean's face lit up, but he quickly hid his face in his Daddy's shoulder. He would never admit that Care Bears is his favorite show. Sam, Cas, and Gabriel know this about Dean, so they always suggest it and hope Dean isn't too embarrassed to agree. 

Cas smiled, "I also think we should watch Care Bears." 

"Me too." Sam agreed, "What do you think Dean? Should we watch Care Bears?"

Dean nodded, still hidden against his Daddy, "Uh huh."

They all sat down on the couch and turned on Care Bears. Dean insisted that he sit the middle, on Daddy's lap so that he can sit by everyone. Gabriel got up for a moment, making Dean very upset, but he quickly returned with a sippy cup of chocolate milk for the boy.

"Thank you Unca Gabe." Dean smiled.

"You're welcome Deano." Gabriel replied, ruffling Dean's hair.

Dean leaned back into his Daddy, happily drinking his chocolate milk and cuddling Toby. Once the movie had started Dean was practically glued to the television screen. He happily sang along with all the songs, now too invested in the movie to care about his embarrassment.


	10. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cas, Big brother Sammy  
> Dean has a one yearold headspace
> 
> Requests are temporarily closed

This was meant to be a simple hunt. One lone vampire, but things took a bad turn. Dean was captured by the vampire while trying to gank her.

Dean couldn't quite remember what happened, but he woke up in some abandoned building, tied down to chair. He squirmed, trying to get free, but to no avail. He was stuck.

Dean was starting to panic. He didn't know where he was or what was going to happen. Sam and Cas weren't there, if they were coming at all. Dean was slipping fast, he needed his daddy.

Dean heard a door closed and he heard someone walk into the room. He looked up to see the vampire that he'd been hunting.

Dean's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip began to quiver. Only a minute later Dean was silently crying. He wanted his Daddy and his 'big' brother to come save him.

The vampire chuckled when she saw Dean, "The great Dean Winchester, no more than a little f***ing crybaby." She smirked, running a knife along his jaw.

Dean's breathing hitched and he chocked back a sob. He tried to pull away from the vampire only to get a large slash across the cheek. Dean couldn't hold back his sobs any more. He just wanted Daddy.

There was a crash outside of the building. The vampire quickly slashed Dean's cheek again before going to investigate the noise. Dean couldn't tell what was going on.

Dean was too scared to notice that he was having an accident. He just had to sit there crying. Hoping Daddy and Sammy were on their way to save him.

"D-Dada!" Dean sobbed, "Sammy!"

Sam ran in to find Dean tied to a chair, sobbing. A large wet patch on Dean's jeans, and two cuts across his face. Sam quickly began to untie his brother, the boy cried for Sam, trying to reach out for him. Once Dean was free he latched himself onto Sam.

"Shh, hey, it's okay Dean. I've got you. I'm here now De." Sam whispered.

"S'mmy." Dean whimpered into his brother's shoulder, "W-wan' Dada."

"I know. Daddy's coming, he's just getting rid of those nasty monsters." Sam explained, rubbing Dean's back.

" 'mpiwe, a-an scawy, den o-owies, Bubba." Dean attempted to explain what happened.

"I know buddy. It's all over now, it's okay." Sam cooed softly, "Daddy will make your owies all better."

Cas ran into the room. He saw Sam holding Dean in his arms, softly whispering to the crying baby. He walked closer to the pair and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked up and started reaching for Castiel once he realized it was his daddy.

"Dada!" Dean cried.

Cas took Dean from Sam's arms and cradled him close to his chest, "Oh, baby boy. I'm so sorry you had to do that Dean."

Dean looked up at his daddy, "O-owies Dada."

Cas quickly healed Dean's cheek then kissed where the cuts had been,"I never should have let my baby do this alone. I promise, Daddy will never let anything like this happen again."

"Wan' g' home." Dean mumbled.

"Alright, sweet boy, let's go home." Cas spoke, ready to just 'zap' himself and Dean back to the bunker.

"Cas," Sam stopped the angel, "I think we should drive." He added.

Castiel gave Sam a look of unbelief, "I need to get him home, Sam, he's in no condition to-."

"I know, but you know he hates it when you do that." Sam explained, "I think the car ride might help him calm down, besides it's a short drive. It'll take us less than an hour following the speed limit, if I drive fast we can be home in thirty minutes."

"Alright." Cas sighed. He bounced Dean gently and rubbed his back, "Are you ready to go on a car ride baby bee?" Cas asked, keeping his voice soft and gentle, no louder than a whisper.

"C-caw wide?" Dean looked up at his Daddy, hopefully. He did want to go on a car ride, he wanted to see his Baby.

"Yes honey," Cas smiled and kissed Dean's temple, "Does a car ride sound nice?"

"Caw wide." Dean mumbled, his voice showing that he was beginning to perk up. Dean looked over to Sam, "Baby?"

"Yeah De, we're gonna go see Baby." Sam replied, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Baby." Dean smiled.

Cas carried Dean out of the building to the car. Dean reached out his hand so he could run his fingers along the roof of the car. The baby had a big, bright smile on his face as he did so.

Cas opened the back door and set Dean down. When Cas closed the door and began walking to the other side, Dean whined, wanting his daddy. Cas quickly sat down on the other end of the seat and Dean latched on to his side.

Sam got into the drivers seat and began looking for Dean's pacifier. They didn't have much in the car for little Dean. No bottles or sippy cups, no diapers, no stuffed animals, no toys, not even Dean's blankie, just a simple pacifier. 

Sam and Cas didn't worry about it. If Dean needed something to drink then Cas could help him with a water bottle. He probably wouldn't have any accidents. Cas is right there to keep him calm, so he doesn't need his blankie or stuffies.

Sam handed the pacifier back to Cas and Dean. The baby instantly started to sleepily suck on his paci, rubbing his eyes. Dean yawned and leaned into Castiel.

"Wub 'ou Dada." Dean mumbled behind his pacifier, "Wub 'ou Bubba."

Sam smiled and glanced back at his brother, "I love you De."

"I love you too baby bee." Castiel replied, watching his little boy fall asleep on his shoulder.

Cas removed his trench coat and placed it over the sleeping boy. Dean instantly latched on to the coat, still allowing it to cover his body but holding part of it tightly in his hands.


End file.
